


Eccentrically Happy

by HeLovedYou



Series: CapIM TRB 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLovedYou/pseuds/HeLovedYou
Summary: Honestly? It doesn’t even matter to him that a lot of Tony’s rants go way over his head. Steve’s just happy to lend an ear.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: CapIM TRB 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858039
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang





	Eccentrically Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Planet 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139398) by [Selofain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selofain/pseuds/Selofain). 



> The art that inspired this is such a cute style and you can really see how smitten Steve is, don’t forget to comment and kudo it :)

Steve walks down the hall of SHIELD Academy, bag slung over one shoulder. He’d been supposed to meet Tony after school so they could walk to the little café a couple blocks over for hot chocolate, as they did every Friday. However, it was getting well past when the bell signalling the end of the last class had gone and Tony still was nowhere to be seen. Steve figured he’d probably gotten caught up in some project or such and lost track of time, it certainly wouldn’t be the first time it had happened.

“Sir,” Steve nods at Headmaster Fury as he walks by.

“Mr. Rogers,” Fury greets, slowing his brisk pace to stand in front of Steve, “Leave something in your locker?”

“No, sir, I’m meeting a friend – Tony Stark. I think he’s still in the building.”

Fury smiles, his frown softening before he jerks his head in the direction down the hall.

“I was just talking to him and Rhodes, they’re geeking out in Lab 3.”

Steve grins and starts to hurry down the hall, turning to wave and call a quick “thanks, sir!” back to Fury.

When Steve pokes his head around the door of Lab 3, he sees what Fury meant by “geeking out.” Tony is standing at the blackboard scribbling furiously, while Rhodes sits at one of the desks, jotting his own notes across several loose sheets of paper and reading something on his phone every now and then. The room is silent apart from the sound of chalk dashing across the board and the frequent shuffle of paper and pens. Steve slips in quietly and takes a seat near the back, feet on the desk and content to watch his boyfriend immersed in whatever it is he and James are immersed in.

It’s several moments before Tony looks up and does a double take.

“Steve!” he calls, before his face goes through several expressions in rapid succession – excitement, surprise, confusion before settling on mild horror.

“Fuck! Steve, I’m so sorry, I got totally-”

Steve waves him off, unperturbed.

“I don’t mind, Tony, it’s not like we never see each other or anything. Hi, James.” Steve adds as James looks up from his notes and around the lab, as if coming out of a trance.

He squints down to where Steve is sitting, feet still propped on the desk. Steve waves.

“Steve!” James pushes his glasses up his nose and gives a little wave back, smiling crookedly, before being absorbed back into the papers in front of him.

“Steve, come look at this.” Tony gestures for Steve to join them and Steve gets up from the desk and moves to the top of the lab, pulling a chair over to the end of the desk and settling into it. He rests his head in his hand as he prepares for what will no doubt be a long and passionate rant about something far outside his area of expertise. It’s alright, though, because it’s Tony. Steve may not have a natural gift for science, but he can give it his best shot, and even if he can’t always quite follow along, it’s more than enough for him to watch passion and excitement and pure _happiness_ dance through Tony’s eyes.

Tony starts on about something called Planet 9, throwing open a heavy textbook and pointing and pulling some of James’ notes over and pointing at those, too. Then he moves to the board and starts drawing ovals that are all interconnected, and Steve would swear he was listening at the start of it, but Tony’s really starting to get into it, big words and bigger gestures and he’s Steve’s _boyfriend_. How can he be blamed for getting lost on cloud- er, planet nine?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
